


Chi's Beach

by panthershabit



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: When he was younger, the beach was where Chiron learned many things about life. Now he uses it as a place to embrace in everything he found with the knowledge he gained.Erik smiled into his eyes and rested his head against Chiron's shoulder. With the ocean in a tilted view, it still looked just as breathtaking.





	Chi's Beach

On their third anniversary, Chiron and Erik sat in their car, in the direction of South Beach, Miami.

"Hey, E, wake up," Chiron whispered gently. Erik was in a deep slumber and nuzzled against the side of Chiron's neck. He couldn't blame Erik for his tiredness, the man had been working on an art commission for the past four days with minimal sleep. "Here, have some of this."

Erik whined once he began to wake up and slowly raised up to look at the cup of coffee his boyfriend was offering him. Of course, it was mostly drunken by Chiron but it was the thought that mattered. Erik sipped the remainder of the drink and rubbed his eyes as Chiron zipped his hoodie up. The sight of Erik slowly waking up was adorable to Chiron and he grinned as Erik finished the last of the coffee.

"What's got you so chipper?" Erik asked, slipping out of the car as Chiron closed the door on his side and paid the parking meter. 

"You. All cute and shit," Chiron chuckled. Erik wasn't the biggest fan of being described as _'cute'_ and _'adorable'_ but his boyfriend got a pass. "Besides, I must have the best man in the world to wake up at four in the morning to visit a beach."

Erik yawned and ambled over to Chiron, tiredly braiding his fingers with Chiron's and kissing his hand.

"I know how much this beach means to you," Erik smiled. 

Over the time of their relationship, they'd bonded further over difficulties and things they could relate to - one of which was having a safe place to go whenever things got too much. Erik told Chiron about his secret spot in an abandoned building where he'd draw something to calm him down before he'd met Chiron. He still visited it every now and then if he struggled with a commission. 

Chiron's safe place was where they were walking, South Beach. He'd answered a long-asked question of who he really was and for once, felt safe away from everything as a teenager. Despite not being with the same man who kissed him, Chiron felt like this was where he learned about his life and Erik wasn't the jealous type, especially over one kiss (and a bit more) many years ago.

Looking around at the mighty tall trees to their sides and the heavy greenery that surrounded it, it was definitely an exciting sight to see. The walk wasn't too long and the breeze wasn't harsh to them, if anything, it was soothing. Once they were on the sand, Chiron gazed at the calm waves of the sea and smiled to himself.

Erik was the first to crash his rear onto the sand, and looking up at Chiron, he could see how entranced the man was from the view.

"Earth to Chi..." Erik teased, watching his boyfriend come back to Earth and grin to himself as he sat next to Erik. Erik gave him an adoring gaze with a broad smile and moved in to kiss him on the lips swiftly. "What were you thinking about, spaceman?"

"Just the sound of the waves. I could listen to them all day, especially with you in my sights," Chiron said, kissing Erik again. Despite not being a publicly affectionate person, all Erik could do was giggle and crinkle his nose at Chiron's romantic ways.

"Shut up, man," Erik joked, nudging Chiron. His broad smile became faint and he turned his head to look Chiron in the eyes. "You know, you don't have to hide anything. You can think about him if you want - "

"Erik - " Chiron cut in.

"Honestly. You know me, I ain't for that jealousy shit. I know there's history here, but if you didn't kiss him, how would you have known to kiss me?"

Chiron loved how understanding Erik could be. When they'd first met, Erik would punch the first person who even looked at Chiron with a smile but the Miami man turned Atlanta-Georgian had changed him as a person. 

"Look, you know I'll always love you, right?" Chiron started. He exhaled for a couple of seconds and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "But I just feel bad that there's history here. I wanna make history with you, make this _our_ place, you know?"

"Aww, Chi..." Erik smiled. "You don't have to feel bad. What was his name, Kevin, right?"

Chiron nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah...why?"

"You wanna call me Kevin while I make you nut?" Erik teased and Chiron pushed him away with a scoff.

"Shut up."

They continued to gaze at the beautiful ocean and the breeze kissed their skins gently as they listened to the sound of the ocean.

"I can see what you mean about it being peaceful. I could get lost in this noise and never try to be found."

"I'd find you."

"I know you would, that's why I wouldn't try."

"You've got a response for everything, don't you?" Chiron grinned. Erik could only open his mouth before Chiron interrupted him with another swift kiss on the lips. "Maybe we could come here a few times a month, quality time, you know?"

Erik smiled into his eyes and rested his head against Chiron's shoulder. With the ocean in a tilted view, it still looked just as breathtaking.

"I'd like that, Chi."

"Well, let's start now," Chiron said and he sprung up from his sat position and ran towards the ocean. "Come on!"

Erik furrowed a brow and chuckled to himself before realizing that his boyfriend was being serious. Chiron pulled his hoodie and shirt off and stopped just before the tide hit the sand, throwing them out of reach of the ocean's touch. His shorts were next and he bundled all of his clothes together in a pile on the sand. Erik watched with confusion as he approached Chiron, still clothed. 

"Chi, I know it's four in the morning but why are you out here in your drawers?" Erik laughed, covering his mouth.

"Come on, E...you tellin' me you don't wanna get in?"

"Fuck no!"

Erik noticed a grin creep up on Chiron's face with a protruded eyebrow and he immediately knew what it meant.

"Chi...don't look at me like that, don't even think about it!"

But Chiron ignored him and instantly sprinted towards him, which made Erik run in the opposite direction. Eyes wide, tongue stuck out, Erik tried to outrun Chiron but it was pointless as the man was a gold medalist in his high-school track and field team. It wasn't long before Chiron caught up with his boyfriend and wrestled him to the ground.

"Chi, get the fuck off me!" Erik yelled loudly as Chiron picked him up and carried him over his shoulder as if he were a fireman rescuing someone. Erik tried his best to get Chiron to drop him but slapping his back, pulling at his clothes and yelling loudly proved to be futile. "Chi quit playing!"

Despite Erik seeing how far he was getting from where he originally crashed on the sand, he still believed Chiron wouldn't throw him in the water with his clothes on. Chiron, on the other hand, was thinking up apologies for if he had to sleep on the couch the upcoming night. A few steps away from the ocean, Erik continued to plead and Chiron ignored him as his feet submerged underwater.

The Oakland man heard splashing and knew he couldn't do anything so he rolled his eyes and ceased resisting.

"I hate you so much," he mumbled coldly.

"Love you too, boo."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

"Not a chance."

"Even a small one?"

Chiron moved Erik into his arms, cradling him, and looked into his eyes.

"You know, I learned how to swim on a beach. The guy who taught me taught me other things too, he meant a lot to me."

Erik sighed, feeling like he had no choice but to let Chiron submerge him in the water.

"You know I know how to swim right?"

"Well let's see, smartass," Chiron grinned, continuing to walk until his waist was underwater and it skimmed Erik. With a devious grin, he dropped Erik and the man fell into the water, quick to gasp out at how cold it was. Chiron held onto Erik, laughing at his shock, and wrapped his arms around Erik. They were both wet and Erik wanted to punch Chiron in the face, but instead wrapped his arms around Chiron.

"Asshole..." Erik purred, fusing his lips with Chiron's and they began passionately kissing. He moved his lips down to Chiron's neck and Chiron groaned with satisfaction. Chiron was practically naked, so Erik moved one hand down to Chiron's member and Chiron's head cocked. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

There was no denying that Chiron wanted that, but something else was on his mind. Reaching for Erik's hand, he slowly ran his fingers over Erik's and Erik was confused.

"I wanted to ask you something, Erik. If you would wanna make more memories starting right here."

Erik nodded slowly with raised eyebrows and a tilted head.

"Right...so isn't that like, me giving you head under the water?" Erik chuckled.

Chiron scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fool...look at your hand."

"Handjob?"

"Erik."

"Fine, I'll..." Erik started, raising his hand from under the water and noticing something new on there. On his finger laid a shiny new ring wrapped with diamonds in the middle. "...do it. _Chi_?"

Chiron took both of Erik's hands and gazed into his eyes with a wide smile.

"Erik Stevens, I know we annoy the fuck out of each other, but we always have fun, and I always love you, just like you always love me. We've opened up about so much together and you're the best thing in my life. Will you spend the rest of that life with me as my husband?"

For the first time in a long while, Erik was speechless and the only thing he could do was cry.

"Yes!" Erik exclaimed and he pressed his lips against Chiron's eagerly. When they broke from the kiss, Erik smirked at Chiron. "How did you get the ring on though? You're basically naked."

"I put it on while you were putting your head on my shoulder. You couldn't see it while I brought you into the ocean."

"Smartass..." Erik grumbled. "C'mere, gimme a kiss."

They remained in the water for a while after that, and once they returned to the car, as Erik sat in Chiron's clothes watching his husband-to-be drive in nothing but wet boxers, it was much different that he had a ring on his finger instead of his boyfriend's coffee leftovers in his hand.


End file.
